1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a ratchet wrench. More particularly, the present invention relates to a T-Handle wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench includes a wrench head attached to a handle. The wrench head includes a shaft configured to receive a socket. The socket is used to engage an object, such as a bolt head. Generally, the socket is used for a single sized bolt head. The conventional ratchet wrench also includes a grip and slide mechanism configured to allow the wrench head and the socket to rotate relative to the handle in a first direction and remain fixed relative to the handle in a second direction. Even though the conventional ratchet wrench may be useful in rotating the bolt head, there is still a need for an improved ratchet wrench.